1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (or PDP), and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having an enhanced structure capable of efficiently generating a plasma discharge by forming a pair of sustaining electrodes to be slanted to face each other on a front substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel using an electrical discharge to form an image has such good display performance in brightness and viewing angle that the plasma display panel is becoming popular. In the plasma display panel, a gas discharge is generated in a gas filled between electrodes by applying DC or AC voltage on to the electrodes, and ultraviolet rays of light involved in the gas discharge excite a fluorescent material to emit visible rays of light.
The plasma display panel is classified into DC and AC plasma display panels depending on types of discharge. In the DC plasma display panel, all electrodes are exposed in a discharge space, and a discharge is generated by electrical charges directly moving between electrodes. On the other hand, in the AC plasma display panel, at least one electrode is covered with a dielectric layer, and a discharge is generated by wall charges instead of the electrical charges directly moving between the electrodes.
In addition, the plasma display panel is classified into facing and surface discharge plasma display panels depending on the arrangement of the electrodes. In the facing discharge plasma display panel, two sustaining electrodes provided on front and rear substrates, respectively, face each other, and a discharge is generated in a direction perpendicular to the substrates. On the other hand, in the surface discharge plasma display panel, a pair of sustaining electrodes are provided on the same substrate, and a discharge is generated on a surface of the substrate.
Although it has high luminous efficiency, the facing discharge plasma display panel has a disadvantage in that its fluorescent layer can be easily deteriorated due to plasma particles. Therefore, the surface discharge plasma display panel has been mainly used. Therefore, what is needed is an improved design for a surface discharge plasma display panel.